Special Needs
by Cohen-girl
Summary: About Kirsten's teen life.. KirstenJimmy, KirstenJimmySandyJulie, KirstenSandy. I'm not good at summaries so please just check it out. My first fanfic. Please R
1. Special Needs

Authors Note: This is my first fan-fic so please tell me what you think about it. I'm trying to adapt it to the timeline as much as possible but seeing as it's confusing, you know. So enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The OC, I only own Tanya.

**Special Needs**

Kirsten Nichol lay down on her bed smoking a cigarette. Beatle's Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds was playing softly in the background. Kirsten stared up at her large ceiling and towards the centre of the room where a luxurious light hung. She breathed in deeply and inhaled the tobacco. She exhaled and watched the smoke hang over before the wind coming from her open window blew it away. She thought of her next event coming up. It was her father's charity event held at her very large McMansion and many important people were attending, including business men, Riveria Magazine and Newport's richest and beautiful.

_It's just one of my dad's events to buy half of Newport_ Kirsten thought bitterly.

All her life she'd be branded as 'perfect'. She was a straight-A student, beautiful, rich, daughter of Caleb Nichol and popular. Even her family was classed as perfect. Her father Caleb Nichol was the richest man in Newport, had a beautiful wife, Katherine and two beautiful daughters, Kirsten and Hailey. They were the most influential family in the whole of Newport. They were the perfect happy family. But Kirsten knew they weren't. She knew her parents were having troubles in their relationship though her parents don't know she knows and Kirsten has never felt she fitted in with the Newpsies though she was the most popular girl. Her father had set out her whole life for her. She'd graduate from Harbor High, graduate from Harvard or Yale with a business degree, marry a guy he'd approved of and then work in Newport Group. He'd been talking about a James Cooper, son of his old friend, Dave Cooper, whom she'd be meeting tonight. They apparently had moved from Phoenix and she supposedly was supposed to know him from when she was 5 years old and attended pre-primary. She had heard rumors of him from gossip queen, Taryn. He was supposedly 'hot' probably meaning he was water-polo player built. Kirsten vowed not to get involved with a boy. She needed to get into university. She thought of Harvard and Yale, but too many Newpsies would be attending there. She needed to get away. She decided she'd go somewhere far like Berkeley.

She just needed something or someone special in her life…

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Kiki?" her father's voice rang out.

Kirsten groaned quickly putting out her cigarette in her ash tray and stuffing the ash tray in her drawer.

"Can I come in?" her father asked

"Yeah umm hold on. I'm getting changed!" Kirsten called out.

She got out her mouth spray and sprayed it and then got her Tommy Girl perfume and sprayed it around the room. She then opened her door to face her father standing there in a tuxedo.

"Just here to tell you to get ready. People will be arriving soon" Caleb said "Riveria Magazine will want a family photo… And don't wear anything by Calvin Klein, probably wear Dolce & Gabbana tonight"

"Uh-huh" Kirsten said as she held the door behind her as Caleb tried to peer in. He sniffed.

"What's that smell?" he said walking into her room.

She stepped back and realized she hadn't sprayed enough perfume to hide the smoke.

"Kiki" Caleb said "Have you been smoking?"

"No" scoffed Kirsten

Caleb turned around as he searched her room. He then paused as he saw some ashes and on her bedside table. Kirsten paused realizing it.

"Hand me over the smokes" Caleb turned around angrily

"No" Kirsten said

"Fine, you're grounded"

"Great does that mean I don't have to go tonight?" Kirsten said sarcastically

"You're going tonight whether you like it or not" Caleb said

Kirsten rolled her eyes at him

"Hand me over the smokes" Caleb said

"Nope"

"Fine, I'm searching your room" said Caleb

"No!" Kirsten said standing forward. She couldn't let her father find her numerous bottles of alcohol. She walked to her bedside drawer and took out the smokes and threw it in his hands. "You might want to hurry or you won't get the wetlands you always wanted" Kirsten added storming off into the bathroom and closing the door.

In the bathroom, Kirsten heard her father close the bedroom door as he left. She opened the cupboard and rummaged at the back where a bottle of vodka was hidden by shampoo bottles. She opened it and sculled 1/3 of the bottle. She got in the shower to refresh herself. She walked out in her towel wrapped around her body and her hair wet. She went to her large walk in wardrobe and decided on a black Calvin Klein singlet v-neck knee-length dress to piss of her father. She then put on dark eyeliner and eye-shadow to match her mood. She put on her black heels, tied her hair up in a messy bun and sprayed on Calvin Klein perfume. She applied lip gloss and left downstairs.

She met her mother and younger sister Hailey downstairs, her mother wearing a red dress and Hailey, blue.

"Oh honey you look beautiful" said Katherine tucking a strand of hair behind Kirsten's ear

Kirsten forced a smile though it vanished as her father entered the room.

"Hello honey. You look beautiful" Caleb said admiring his daughter. He may be hard on her, but he loved her in the end. She was his favorite.

Kirsten made a face "I forgot my purse" she said heading upstairs.

She grabbed a black clutch bag and put the vodka in the bag as well as her mobile.

She took the bottle out of her bag and took a sip of it. She smiled. _What would I do without you?_ And she walked downstairs.

Half an hour had passed since the charity event started. Kirsten sat at one of the round tables clad in white as she drank her mountain dew which she had added vodka in. She looked around for her friends. She made them promise they'd come to the event. _Where the fuck is you guys?_

"So that was Caleb Nichol huh?" said James Cooper as he passed through the Nichol's large house and through to the backyard. _Shit, I thought my house was big._

"Yep, wait till you see his daughter. She's hot" said Gavin Fisher, a long time friend of Jimmy. They had known each other since they were five and had kept in touch ever since then, even when Jimmy had moved to Phoenix.

Jimmy snickered as he and Gavin walked towards a table and sat. Jimmy looked around. He didn't remember much of these charity events except that they were formal. He had forgotten how the Newpsies were, beautiful and rich. Something caught his eye. The hottest girl he had ever seen was sitting alone a few tables across looking around as if she was looking for someone. She looked past him and then turned and stared straight ahead of her at the people dancing.

"Hey man, who's that sitting over there" Jimmy indicated to Gavin.

"Oh there she is… that's Kirsten…" he added "Nichol"

"Meaning Caleb's hot daughter?" Jimmy said

"Yeah…" then noticing Jimmy's admiring look "Hey, she's out of your league. She doesn't do the whole dating thing. Gets asked out by a whole bunch of guys and every single of them got rejected"

"Does those bunch of guys happen to include you?" said Jimmy

"Yeah man shut up" Gavin said

"Yeah well I'll get her" said Jimmy. And it wasn't her good looks and classic features that made him want her. She had some sort of aura around her, independence and intelligence to her that set her apart from every other person in Newport.

"James" Caleb said snapping Jimmy out of his daydream "Come, you must meet my daughter"

Jimmy's parents and brother, Dave, Lilian and Ben stood behind Caleb. They had obviously taken the tour around the house.

Jimmy nodded as he followed them towards the table. His heart was beating as he came closer.

"Kirsten" Caleb said

Kirsten looked up expectantly.

"I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine. Dave, Lilian" Caleb gestured as Kirsten stood up and shook hands with them and forced a smile on her face.

"Wow. Have you grown! I remember when you were five and playing with your dolls." Dave chuckled "Should've had more kids Cal, she's a beauty"

Kirsten scoffed at this. She was used to this attention and was tired of it.

"And now their sons, Ben and James" Caleb gestured to the two boys standing behind him. Ben looked around ten and James looked around Kirsten's age.

Kirsten shook Ben's hands out of courtesy and then shook James hands. She gazed into his eyes and had to admit he was kinda cute. He had light brown hair, great deep brown eyes that and his hair was gelled but strands still fell into his eyes. James gazed into her blue eyes as she smiled at him. His hands seemed unable to let go.

"You guys went to kinder-garden together, though I doubt you guys remember" said Dave. "And you're both 15!"

Kirsten let go of his hand.

"Well we'll leave you to talk" Caleb said leaving Jimmy and Kirsten standing.

"Sit" Kirsten gestured as she sat down.

Jimmy sat down awkwardly and wondering what to say.

As he was sitting down, Kirsten couldn't help but notice through his tux that he had a nice built body. _No I'm not getting attracted to him… I vowed not to have a boyfriend while in school_. They sat in silence trying to think of something to say.

"So you came from Phoenix?" Kirsten said attempting to make a conversation.

"Yeah" said Jimmy "You've been here all your life?" _What a stupid question…_he thought to himself

Kirsten nodded. An uneasy silence fell between them.

"So what school do you go to?" Jimmy said. _School… what a lame conversation starter…_

"Harbor High" Kirsten answered "What school do you go to? Or what school are you going to go to?"

"Harbor too" answered Jimmy. She forced a smile. He smiled back. _He has such a sweet cheeky smile…_ Kirsten thought to herself

Kirsten took a drink from her lemonade/vodka.

"There you are!" a voice said behind Kirsten

Kirsten turned around to see her best friend Tanya. "Oh thank god you're here"

"Hey" said Tanya smiling at Jimmy

"Hi" Jimmy replied

"Oh that's James" Kirsten said "Umm this is Tanya… she goes to Harbor too"

"I sure do… so you're the James Cooper" said Tanya smiling

"Ummm yeah just call me Jimmy" said Jimmy

"Jimmy… cute" Tanya said.

Silence fell on them once again and Kirsten took a drink.

"What're you drinking?" said Tanya grabbing the drink from Kirsten

"Tanya, wait" Kirsten said but it was too late, Tanya had taken a drink. She made a face.

"God Kiki you spiked your lemonade!" Tanya exclaimed

"Shh!" Kirsten hushed "And don't call me Kiki"

"Where'd you get the alcohol from?" Tanya said softly

Kirsten held up her clutch bag and Tanya took it from her and peered inside.

"My, my Kiki… you're a sly one" Tanya grinned

Kirsten drank the rest of her drink and made a face at Tanya.

"Fine… Kirsten" said Tanya giving back the bag to Kirsten.

Kirsten looked at Jimmy and saw an amused look on his face.

"Sorry about that… I don't normally drink" Kirsten said

Tanya snickered "She does" she mouthed the words to Jimmy.

"It's okay… really" Jimmy said "I drink too, just not since I've arrived here"

"Really" Tanya said

"Yeah" Jimmy said, sort of glad that Tanya was there to fill their awkward silences

"Well what teenager doesn't drink" Tanya said loudly

"Certainly not one I know of" Gavin said joining them

"Do you smoke?" Tanya asked Jimmy

"Sometimes, not as much as I drink" said Jimmy

"You go dude" Said Gavin giving a hi-5 to Jimmy

"Same! Only because pot's harder to get hold of" Tanya exclaimed

"Shh!" Kirsten nudged her friend. "Come on"

Tanya and Gavin got up.

"Hey man you coming?" Gavin said to Jimmy

"Uhh yeah I guess" Jimmy said wondering where they were going.

They walked inside her large house and walked upstairs. Kirsten opened a door and flicked on the light.

"Holy shit" said Jimmy as he entered "Nice room"

Kirsten smiled "Nothing special"

It was the biggest room Jimmy had ever seen. He thought his room was big but this was bigger and the ceiling was higher.

Kirsten disappeared into her walk in closet and came out with four bottles of vodka.

"It's all I have at the moment guys" said Kirsten handing them out

Jimmy stared in amazement as he drank from his bottle.

"What?" Kirsten said, noticing him staring.

"Nothing…" said Jimmy and then she gave him a look "Well it's just… you know… I thought you were goodie-two-shoes, straight 'A' student and I heard you were ho-"he paused in his sentence. _Shit, can't believe I was going to say she was hot to her face._

"Oh well you were right about her being a straight A student and being hot but she isn't no goodie-two-shoes. I know she looks it but she's probably the most rebellious child in Newport" said Tanya

Kirsten gave her a look.

"What it's true!" said Tanya "So you gonna play water polo?" she asked changing the subject

"Yeah probably… I mean I want to try out for football as well so if I get in the team then yeah" said Jimmy

"Nice" said Tanya

A knock on the door came.

"Kirsten? Are you in there?" Katherine's voice called.

Kirsten flashed them a glance and they all hid their bottles behind her TV.

"Yeah mum" Kirsten called out as everyone sat on her bed innocently.

Katherine came in and smiled at them. "Riveria magazine wants a family photo-shoot"

"Fucken hell" Kirsten said under her breath

"Kirsten" her mother warned.

"Well you don't need me" said Kirsten

"Please Kirsten… Can't you just do this for me? I know you and your father don't get along well but please, for me?" Katherine said

There was nothing Kirsten wouldn't do for her mother. She only rebelled against her father and not her mother.

"Fine" Kirsten got up "Hey guys just hang out"

As the charity event ended and all the Newpsies had gone home, Kirsten, Jimmy, Tanya and Gavin were in her room drinking and smoking.

Tanya giggled "So what time is it?"

"Its 11:30" said Gavin

"Shit… that's my curfew" said Tanya giggling

"Is she drunk?" Jimmy asked

"Nah, she's just tipsy" said Kirsten "Trust me, I've seen her drunk" Kirsten added

"I gotta go home" Said Tanya getting up "I have no lift! I walked here"

"I have no car, yet." Said Jimmy

"I'll take her home. I gotta go anyways, parents will be back from anniversary dinner soon" Gavin said getting up "See ya man"

"Bye" Kirsten and Jimmy said

"Thanks for having me!" exclaimed Tanya

As their footsteps faded, silence fell upon them once again.

"So do you need a lift home?" Kirsten asked

"Yeah… Gavin forgot about me and I told my parents I have a midnight curfew"

"Right, ok, well I'll give you a lift just after I clear these bottles out"

"Are you sure you can drive?"

"I only had one bottle" When Jimmy still looked worried she added "I'm walking in a straight line right?"

Jimmy smiled and Kirsten smiled back. There was something about that smile that would make her day… and Jimmy was thinking the same thing.

Kirsten walked outside two bottles in her hand and two in Jimmy's hands. She looked downstairs from the staircase.

"Ok go!" Kirsten whispered as she ran out the door and threw the bottles into the bin.

They laughed.

"So you do that often?" Jimmy asked

"Yeah" said Kirsten

She got into her car, a BMW small 4WD.

"Nice car" commented Jimmy as he got in

"Thanks" she backed her car down the driveway and sped off. She turned on the radio and U2 came on

"I love this song" said Kirsten

"You like U2?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"They're alright" said Jimmy

Kirsten nodded and silence came between them once again.

"You're actually quite a good driver" said Jimmy

"What makes you say that?" said Kirsten looking at him as they stopped at an intersection

"Well most girls aren't that great drivers and your probably better than some of the guys"

Kirsten sniggered. "Thanks"

"House is here" said Jimmy

Kirsten turned into the driveway.

"Umm… thanks for the ride" said Jimmy

"That's ok"

Silence fell.

"Erm… I was wondering whether you could show me around Newport or something…" Jimmy said speaking to his shoes "I mean Gavin has showed me around but he's not that great tourist guide"

Kirsten smiled. Silence fell upon them once again.

"So umm what's your number?" asked Kirsten. They exchanged numbers.

"Bye" said Jimmy getting out of the car

"Bye" said Kirsten and she drove back home feeling happy.

Ok, so this chapter was a bit slow but I was trying to get the characters to know each other etc. So tell me what you thought of it R&R.

Next chapter, does Jimmy make the move? Or does Kirsten? What happens… hmm…


	2. Sunshine

Authors Note: This chapter's pretty boring and I tried to make their lives as 'Newport' as much as possible.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The OC except for Tanya and Michael. That privilege is awarded to Josh Schwartz.

**Sunshine**

A week passed since Jimmy's and Kirsten's meeting. Jimmy was waiting for Kirsten's call and wondering whether he should call her but every time he picked up the phone he just put it down again unable to call.

During this time, they'd seen each other at parties and even had small conversations but nothing more than that. Jimmy _really _liked her. She was different to all the other girls he had met. There was something that set her apart, her independence and how different she was to the other Newpsie girls. She was extremely pretty and tremendously rich, she was the homecoming queen, social chair and very popular. To Jimmy, she was perfect.

Kirsten vowed that she would not get close to Jimmy and the closest she'd get to him was to be friends, though she was waiting for his call so she could show him around. She couldn't get close to him because this year of school was important. It was her second last year at Harbor and she needed to get good grades so she'd get the subjects she wants for her last year and then get into Harvard.

It was a sunny day and Kirsten was in her bikini on the beach tanning with Tanya, Taryn and Diane.

"Have you guys seen that Jimmy Cooper?" Taryn asked "He's so hot!"

Kirsten closed her eyes behind her black Gucci sunglasses and blocked Taryn out.

"Right Kirsten" Diane's voice interrupted her daydream.

"Huh?" said Kirsten

"I said that you probably won't date him" said Diane

"What makes you say that" asked Kirsten

"Well you have all these hot guys asking you out and every single one of them gets rejected" Taryn says

"Why? You'd go out with Jimmy?" asked Diane

"No. I never said that" said Kirsten

"Well I reckon you and him would make a hot couple" said Taryn

Kirsten rolled her eyes.

"Ummm hi" a voice behind them said

Kirsten turned around and saw Jimmy standing there.

"Oh my God" said Kirsten quickly reaching for her singlet while covering her boobs.

"Oh sorry" Jimmy said, embarrassed looking at the sand. _Fucken Gavin said I could come as close as I want and they wont care…_

"So… erm what's up? Kirsten awkwardly said after she had put on her singlet and was facing him.

"Ummm I was wondering whether you could… or wanted to… erm…" Jimmy ruffled his hair looking nervous

Kirsten looked up expectantly ignoring her friend's giggles and smiles.

"Uhh just forget it" said Jimmy "Umm I'll be in the erm, Balboa Lighthouse…. See ya" and he left. _Can't believe I just did that… idiot…_

"Oh my god, was he gonna ask you out on a date?" said Tanya facing Kirsten excitedly

"No!" said Kirsten a bit forcefully than she intended "I mean no..." she said softer

"Then what was he asking" said Diane

"I don't know…" said Kirsten

"I think he likes you" giggled Taryn "You should get with him, with the cotillion coming up and you have no partner… you'd guys will be hot"

Kirsten made a face which Taryn couldn't see because of her dark sunglasses

"I won't get close to him and at this point nobody has partners, I still have to pair everyone up" Kirsten gathered her stuff and put on her mini skirt "I'm going to get a smoothie, anyone coming?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Fine I'll go" said Kirsten walking off glad to get away from Taryn.

"Wait I'll go with you" Tanya got up "Not staying by myself with Diane and Taryn"

"Can I have a Balboa bar" Tanya said ordering

"A strawberry smoothie" said Kirsten putting money on the counter.

"Oy, look who just came in" Gavin pointed out to his friends

Jimmy looked and saw Kirsten standing there with Tanya. _Damn, she has a hot body…_ he thought to himself. Then he thought of his embarrassing encounter with them just then.

"Hey Coop, don't you like Kirsten?" said Michael.

"Yeah he was hell flirting with her at that charity event!" said Gavin

Everyone laughed and punched Jimmy playfully.

"Fuck off Gavin" said Jimmy facing them "Look I'm gonna get a Balboa bar" he said leaving

"Dude, you've already got a milkshake!" Michael called out

"Hey I'll be over with the guys" said Tanya

Kirsten nodded.

"Hey" Jimmy said as he reached her

"Oh hi" said Kirsten

"Balboa bar" said Jimmy handing money to the bar tender

Silence came between them as both of them waited for the other to say something.

"So umm I was wondering…" Jimmy trailed off

Kirsten looked up as she took her smoothie from the counter.

"Umm whether you could show me around still, because I still don't know how to get around and umm…" said Jimmy

"Oh sure!" said Kirsten. _So that's what he wanted to ask me on the beach_. Kirsten couldn't help but smile "Umm tomorrow?"

"Sure" said Jimmy

"Ok. I'll pick you up at 10" said Kirsten walking towards the table where Tanya was sitting.

"So as I was saying to these guys Kirsten, I don't want to be paired up with either of them for cotillion" said Tanya as Kirsten sat down next to her.

"Cotillion" Jimmy said sitting down uncertain.

"Yeah I was just telling you about it just then. Stupidest event ever, this Saturday" Gavin said

"Hey I have to organize it" said Kirsten

"Well your fault for being social chair" said Gavin taking a slurp from his milkshake

"Watch it or I'll put you with Taryn" said Kirsten

Everyone laughed.

"Fuck man, if you did that I wouldn't go" said Gavin "So who you gonna go with Kirsten? I mean who ever your pair yourself up with is like the lead boy for the cotillion"

Kirsten shrugged.

"Why? You want to be with her or something?" Tanya said sarcastically

"Ha... ha…" Gavin replied back

"I want to be leader of the cotillion, and then you can wear the nicest dress and the damn tiara!" said Tanya.

"What's so good about the tiara?" Kirsten asked

"Well it shows that you're the leader and the most beautiful girl ever" said Tanya "and I'm sure whoever you go with, their social standards will go right up"

Everyone stared.

"What? Look Kiki I was wondering when we're going to redo our tans and manicure and pedicure and hair" said Tanya ignoring everyone's stares.

"I told you already, tans on Friday, manicure and pedicure on Thursday and hair on Saturday" said Kirsten drinking the last of her smoothie.

"But we're picking up our dresses on Wednesday…"

"I never said Wednesday" Kirsten got up

"Where are you going?" Tanya said looking at her clearly confused

"Home, gotta do some last minute organizing"

"Ok see you darl!" Tanya called out

And as Kirsten walked out she heard Tanya say "What day is it today?"

"Monday dumbass"

That night Kirsten sat in her room and attempted to pair everybody up who did not have a partner.

She had finished pairing everyone up, even Tanya whom she paired up with Gavin and Taryn with a try-hard water-polo player which both would be desperate for a partner because they would not be able to get one. The only people left to pair up were herself and a foreign exchange student and Jimmy Cooper.

This was pretty boring… and yeah… Please R&R

Next chapter: Who does Kirsten decide to go to the cotillion with? How does her 'date' with Jimmy go?


	3. Teenager of the Year

Author's Note: Okay I've gotten reviews saying you've read a story exactly like this before and you probably have but I wrote that story! I somehow deleted it (don't ask how) so I had to put it up again so please don't sue me for breaching copyright laws because I haven't and I'm sorry, I should've said before that I wrote that story. So Please R&R and this is my first fan-fic so please, be kind.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The OC except for Dave Cooper and Tanya, though I would very much like to own Kirsten.

**Teenager of the Year**

Kirsten stood in front of the Cooper's house at 10 o'clock nervously waiting after she had rung the doorbell.

"Kirsten!" Dave Cooper answered the door "Come in, come in… Jimmy's still getting ready… JIMMY!"

She had spent this morning taking a longer time to get ready than she normally would. She decided to go simple in a pink singlet and a white mini-skirt with pale pink ballet flats. She stood in front of the mirror, teasing her hair wondering what to do with it. _Why am I caring so much about my appearance? I don't actually like him… do I? No... I can't, I vowed not to have a boyfriend until I finish school. They'll just distract you_. And with that she decided to straighten her hair and she applied her usual eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss. As she was walking out, she decided to apply some pale pink eye shadow. She then grabbed her purse and left.

Jimmy woke up earlier than he normally would today and had a shower and stood in front of his wardrobe deciding what to wear. He didn't know where they were going to go… _Layering? Should I wear a tuxedo? No, she won't be taking me anywhere formal… _He decided to just go simple in a pale blue striped collared button-up shirt with his ¾ faded jeans. _God, can't my hair just look good today?_ He put some more gel in his hair. He heard his dad call him. _This will have to do…_ And with that he went downstairs.

"So are you planning on taking on Newport Group?" Dave asked Kirsten as they sat in the Cooper's lounge room

"Umm no not really" Kirsten said uncomfortably, she hated when people expected her if she wanted to follow her father's footsteps in Newport Group, it was something her father expected her to do yet she didn't want to do it. She wanted to do something to do with art though nobody knew about this.

"Ohhh I see… so you and Jimmy seem to be getting along very well" Dave smiled

"Dad" Jimmy said warningly from behind them "Uhh you ready?" he gestured at Kirsten and seemed to have lost his voice for a while when he saw how pretty she looked.

Kirsten nodded "Bye Mr Cooper"

"Be back before dinner" Dave yelled at his son as they closed the door

"Erm, does your dad think we're dating?" Kirsten asked Jimmy when they were in her car

"Yeah… I still haven't actually told him we're not… I will tonight though" Jimmy said

"Yeah, I think my dad thinks we're dating too" said Kirsten "And I haven't told him we're not… I try not to talk to him as much as possible"

"Yeah… I guess" Jimmy said not sure what to say to this "So where are we going?"

"Well... I don't know, there's nothing here, you've probably seen everything already… I mean there's the beach, Balboa Lighthouse and well, the IMAX theatre…" Kirsten trailed off "This town sucks… I mean when I sneak out sometimes I say I'm going to the IMAX theatre because nothing else is open at night"

Jimmy laughed "Great choice… IMAX theatre"

"Yeah…" Kirsten smiled "Then there's South Coast Plaza and mini-golf but golf just does not do it for me"

"Why? It's just hitting a ball"

"Yeah I know, but it's for all old people…. Like my dad"

Jimmy nodded

"So since you've been everywhere already do you want to go to South Coast Plaza? Have you been there?" Kirsten asked

"Nope" Jimmy said

"Well do you want to go there? Because I have to get stuff for cotillion and we could go on a shopping spree" Kirsten said hopefully

"You really want to go on a shopping spree don't you?"

"Well I do need to stop by there and it'll just be a little while"

"Ok then" Jimmy smiled

Kirsten smiled back. It lifted Jimmy's mood and he felt a lot happier.

"So are you still going to cotillion?" Kirsten asked Jimmy when they were looking for a parking space

"Yeah are you?" Jimmy asked, _of course she is… she's the one organising it._

"Yeah… haven't really got a choice" Kirsten pulled into a parking space

"Nice skill" Jimmy admired

"Thanks… I like parallel parking" Said Kirsten as she got out

"So who're you going with?" Jimmy asked

He might've imagined it, but there was a slight hesitation before she answered.

"Nobody yet" Kirsten said "Choice is limited… so you got anyone in mind who you want to go with? It'll make my job a lot easier"

"No, not really… just put me with anyone, just as long as it's not Taryn" Jimmy said as he walked through the doors of the plaza "No offence, and don't tell her I said that, I know you're her friend and everything-"

"No it's okay really I find her really annoying" Kirsten laughed "And I've managed to pair her up with someone already believe it or not"

"Really" said Jimmy surprised "Who?"

"He's on the water polo team except he can't play so he's always on the bench… I put Carson Ward with Karen and I put Tanya with Wayne Fisher but they don't know yet oh and Gavin with Lynn" Kirsten said

Jimmy laughed as Kirsten stopped at a shop to look at earrings.

The day went by quicker than Jimmy expected. He actually had fun and he couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Kirsten now. There were still silences but this time they were comfortable silences instead of the uneasy silences. He could feel himself feeling more and more attracted to her, he wondered if she felt the same way.

Later that night, Kirsten sat on her bed staring at the options in front of her. There was the class clown, some new student and then there was Jimmy Cooper. She sighed and wrote her name next to Jimmy's. _Partners in the cotillion can be just friends, right?_

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter... I know it's been moving quite slow and boring but I thought it'd be pretty unrealistic if I moved it too quickly. So next chapter is the cotillion…. And stuff… Please R&R


	4. She Will Be Loved

Authors Note: This is the cotillion and I hope you enjoy! And also, I really like Death Cab for Cutie and the song A Lack of Color. I was listening to this song while I was writing this chapter… prettiness. And also people who don't believe me that I didn't copy a previous story that was similar to this, well I wrote that previous story! I somehow deleted it and I had to put it up again so please don't sue or anything.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except for Michael. The rest of the Newpsie characters are the extras on The OC and have very small roles. So please don't sue.

**She Will Be Loved**

Kirsten stood in front of her full length mirror and looked at herself standing in her cotillion dress. She huffed as she saw her image in the mirror. Her make-up was done, she had her dress on, and she had her silver diamond necklace on and matching earrings. Her hair was curled and she decided to pin it randomly half up and she was nervous. _Am I nervous about being partnered up with Jimmy or just the cotillion itself?_ Kirsten didn't even know… Her father was happy about the arrangement of Jimmy and her and thought they were dating. To her surprise, he actually seemed happy about it. She heard a knock on the door. She went to answer it and saw Jimmy standing there in his tuxedo and his hair gelled back.

"Oh, hi" Kirsten said "Come in" she opened the door for him

"Hi… your dad let me in and your parents just left to the cotillion" Jimmy said as he walked inside. Sting was playing loudly in the background. He saw how pretty she looked; a lot prettier if that was possible.

Kirsten nodded and turned her stereo off. An uneasy silence fell between them.

"So do you want to go now?" Kirsten asked breaking the silence

"Sure, got a new car. It's a BMW" Jimmy said as they got inside his sports car.

"Nice" Kirsten admired the leather seating

Kirsten stood in the line at the back behind all the Newpsie girls checking how their hair looked and asking the girl behind them whether their ass looked big in the dress. _You'd think the leader of the cotillion would be first_, Kirsten thought bitterly to herself. The line shortened slowly until Kirsten was the last one there.

The announcer announced "And now, Kirsten Nichol, daughter of Caleb and Katherine Nichol"

This was met with cheers as Kirsten walked out towards Caleb and linked her arm in his.

"You look beautiful" Caleb whispered in her ear as Jimmy walked towards them, timidly.

Kirsten smiled. Jimmy bowed and Kirsten curtseyed back and she linked her arm through his and they walked towards the dance floor.

The music started and the room started to fill with couples waltzing. There were whispers around the room and people pointing at Jimmy and Kirsten.

"I think the whole of Newport thinks we're dating" Kirsten whispered to Jimmy

"Guess we have to correct them tomorrow too" Jimmy said

Kirsten smiled

The cotillion ended and Kirsten was standing in the garden looking at the night sky. It was a full moon and the stars were really clear.

"Hello there" Tanya approached Kirsten from behind "You look hot tonight" she joked

"Yeah… to you too" Kirsten replied, and then when there was a devious look on her friend's face she said "Ok now, what is it?"

"You and Jimmy looked pretty chummy tonight" Tanya smiled

"What?" Kirsten scoffed

"Oh come on Kiki, I saw the way you two were looking at each other" Tanya said smiling more "Actually everyone did"

"Well I have no idea what you're talking about" Kirsten replied back

"Uh-huh" mocked Tanya "You like him, you like him, Jimmy and Kirsten sitting in a tree" Tanya teased

"Tanya, stop it! That's ridiculous!" Kirsten hit Tanya on the arm "Stop it!"

Tanya burst out laughing "Oh it's so true! You're blushing! Kirsten Cooper, that has a nice ring to it"

Kirsten made a face "You sound so Taryn right now"

"Hey!" Jimmy said coming down the stairs joining them in the garden

"Oh, hi" Kirsten said smiling

"Oh why hello there" Tanya said cheerfully

"Umm hi" Jimmy answered back curious about her cheerfulness

Tanya smiled "Well I'll leave you guys to it… Erm well bye!" And with that she left sniggering

This left Jimmy and Kirsten with a tongue-tied silence.

Jimmy cleared his throat "So uhh do you want to go on a walk on the beach? It's a clear night and I thought it'd be you know… nice"

"Yeah sure, it'd be… nice" Kirsten smiled and linked her arm through his as they walked to his car

Kirsten got out of Jimmy's car carefully trying not to ruin her dress and walked down the stairs onto the sand.

"Hey, you right there?" Jimmy called out close behind her

"Yeah fine" Kirsten said as she took off her heels and held them

They walked slowly next to each other on the beach enjoying the comfortable silence between them.

"So uhh if you don't mind me asking, what was wrong with Tanya just then, before I came" Jimmy asked breaking the silence

"Ohhh that" Kirsten let out a small laugh "Well she thinks we're dating"

"Oh right… That's funny because Wayne Fisher thinks that too" Jimmy laughed

"Yeah him and the rest of Newport" Kirsten stated

"Well we'll tell them tomorrow we're not" Jimmy said

"Yeah but even if we did it's not like they'd believe us anyways" Kirsten said "It's a Newport thing, once they get something in their mind it's stuck there"

"How umm radical" Jimmy laughed

"Yep, it's rad" Kirsten laughed back "Umm can we sit? My feet kinda hurt"

"Sure of course" Jimmy said sitting down and Kirsten sat next to him

"So ummm are you cold?" Jimmy asked

Kirsten nodded "A little"

"Here" Jimmy took off his black tuxedo jacket and wrapped it around her

Kirsten looked at him; their faces were so close that she could see her reflection in his deep brown eyes. He was moving closer, she closed his eyes, and his lips were about to touch hers…

"Hey! Guys its Kiki and Jimbal!"

Kirsten quickly turned around and saw the whole social group Tanya, Karen, Taryn, Diane, Marianne, Patricia, Wayne, Greg, Gavin and Michael walking towards them

"Oh God, did we interrupt something?" Taryn said

"No we were just talking" Kirsten said

"Right, we lit a bonfire and we're about to toast marshmallows. Wanna join?" Wayne asked

"Yeah sure" Jimmy looked at Kirsten and she nodded

Jimmy helped Kirsten up and they smiled at each other

As Kirsten went to walk with Taryn and Tanya, Taryn said "Diane just told us and Karen that she lost her virginity with Michael" Taryn whispered to Kirsten

Kirsten nodded, she wasn't surprised, Diane liked to move around a lot and plus, Kirsten was too occupied with Jimmy.

Well that was Chapter 4… the cotillion. I was going to make their first kiss then but then I realised that their first kiss was actually in Jimmy's house so yes. Please R&R

Next chapter, school is starting… could be some lab partner actions… Hahaha…


	5. Strange and Beatiful

_**Ok I know I took a while to write this chapter but a lot had been going on… So please enjoy! And I'm sorry about the pace of the story… LOL it's slow… like me!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except for Tanya.**_

****

**Strange and Beautiful**

"Kirsten!" At the sound of someone calling her name Kirsten turned around and saw Tanya running towards her swinging her shoulder bag over "God I feel so hung-over from TJ"

"Tijuana was like three days ago" Kirsten pointed out

"Yeah I know! And I still feel like crap" Tanya exclaimed "Hey cute Chanel tote bag"

"Thanks" Kirsten said as she went to her locker and started putting books in there

Tanya stood next to her leaning on the lockers "Speaking of TJ, you and Jimmy seemed pretty chummy throughout the whole trip" Tanya smiled

"How did we seem chummy?" Kirsten whipped around

"Hmmm well lets see… you guys slept in the same bed, or couch whatever-"

"Only because you and Greg took the bed" Kirsten interrupted

"Yeah well that's because Greg wouldn't move and plus I didn't want to sleep on that couch… it smelt funky" Tanya walked next to Kirsten as they walked onto the front yard "and not in a good way"

"Just because we slept in the same bed, or sofa-bed, whatever, doesn't mean that we were chummy" Kirsten defended "Cos that could just mean that you and Wayne were chummy"

"Kirsten, I saw the way you guys were looking at each other" Kirsten was opened her mouth to interrupt but Tanya continued "And you guys were like flirting throughout the whole trip, I'm surprised you guys haven't kissed yet"

"We were not flirting!" Kirsten exclaimed

"Uh-huh" Tanya said as the bell rang "Then there was the beach thing after cotillion!"

"I told you already, that was a nose graze" Kirsten pouted "You sound so Taryn right now"

Tanya grinned "Well I've got Spanish now and who knows Jimmy might be in your class!" Taryn called back as she walked off

Kirsten gave a fake laugh as she walked to her Calculus class. She walked in and her heart sunk as she saw Mr Schmidt standing in front of the whiteboard waiting for students. She knew her timetable said Mr Schmidt but she was hoping there'd be an error.

"Hello Kirsten Nichol" Mr Schmidt said with no enthusiasm as she walked in

"Oh hi Mr Schmidt" Kirsten replied trying hard not to stare at his large mole on the side of his cheek

Kirsten sat herself at one of the rectangular wooden tables. Two girls from her group, Marianne and Taryn sat themselves across from Kirsten

"Hi Kirsten!" they exclaimed

"Hi" Kirsten replied forcing a smile on her face. _The only way they would've got into Calculus is if their dad's paid the school extra._

"So I heard about you and Jimmy dating" Kate said

"What? Jimmy and I aren't dating" Kirsten said

"Hey" Kirsten turned around and saw Jimmy standing there with his black backpack swung over his shoulder "Mind if I sit there?" he said pointing to the empty seat next to hers

"Sure" Kirsten said moving her chair in and ignoring the giggles and whispers from Marianne and Taryn.

Marianne and Taryn flirtatiously smiled at Jimmy who uncomfortably smiled back

"So I heard Mr Schmidt is a bit of a bastard" Jimmy whispered in Kirsten's ear

"Yeah… had him last year" Kirsten whispered back

"So quiet class" Mr Schmidt banged his ruler on the table "Welcome back to Harbor. Hope you had a nice holiday. We're going to get straight to it today and I must warn you now. No lagging in Calculus because once you fall behind that's it for you. We'll be starting with an assignment today so I can see how well you guys are doing and where you're at" Mr Schmidt started handing out the papers "I cannot give you any help on this and you are not to receive any help. This is your own work"

The class was silent too afraid to talk and every now and then there'd be a few muffled sniggers at Mr Schmidt's large mole.

"Erm, do you get this?" Jimmy whispered to Kirsten after a few minutes

"James Cooper!" Mr Schmidt screamed "Why were you just talking?"

"Uhh because I don't get it" Jimmy replied

"If you don't understand you ask me!" Mr Schmidt yelled back

"But you said that you can't help us" Jimmy retaliated

"Yes I did that's why you shouldn't be asking for help" Mr Schmidt replied back

"I wasn't asking Kirsten for help" Jimmy said back. There were a few laughs around the class

"Don't be a smartass. You come up here" Mr Schmidt agitatedly pointed his finger at Jimmy

Jimmy slowly got up and walked to Mr Schmidt's table.

"Are you being a smartass?" Mr Schmidt said softly so the class wouldn't here but they still could

"No sir" Jimmy said not bothering to lower his voice

"What school did you come from?" Mr Schmidt asked looking through his thick glasses

"I transferred here from Phoenix"

"Right and you took the placement exam?" Mr Schmidt asked

"Yes, sir" Jimmy said sounding bored

"And Dr. Kim decided to put you into this class?"

"Yes" Jimmy replied

"Well Dr. Kim is new as the dean, I don't know what she saw in you when she put you into this class but very well, you do this assignment and you are not to ask for help"

Jimmy moved and sat back down in his seat. Marianne and Taryn giggled as he sat down.

"And don't bother asking your water-polo mates, I'm sure they're as thick as you" Mr Schmidt said from his table

Jimmy looked like he wanted to punch him but Kirsten lightly kicked him under the table. Jimmy looked at her and she gave him a warning glance.

The period went by slowly but finally the bell rang and the class let out an exasperated sigh as they quickly left the class to break.

"Hey so now I know why everyone looked sorry for me when they saw I had Mr Schmidt" Jimmy said to Kirsten as they walked down the hallway together.

Kirsten smiled "He's a good teacher, just a bit evil"

"Yeah, just a little, and I don't think he likes me very much" Jimmy said

"He doesn't like anyone" Kirsten said and when there was silence "Ok, he hates you more than anyone else"

Jimmy laughed "So umm I was thinking maybe you could catch me up on Calculus, I mean I don't think he stuck some secret hidden camera on me or anything so he won't know if you helped me"

"Yeah, sure" Kirsten said "Um, after school?"

"Yeah, my house at 4 o'clock" Jimmy said confirming

"What?" Kirsten said, she thought they'd study in the library or something "I mean yeah sure of course"

"Right, I would do it sooner but you know soccer try-outs, gotta go" Jimmy smiled

"Ok" Kirsten waved as he took off with some other guys

He smiled back and waved. _Did she like him? She couldn't, she wasn't going to have a boyfriend until after she graduated…_

Kirsten rang the bell at 4 o'clock in front of the Cooper's mansion. Once again, Jimmy's dad answered the door

"Kirsten! Jimmy rang said he'll be a little late. Come in" Dave opened the door to his house

Kirsten liked their house, it wasn't as big as her house but the high ceiling beams were beautiful.

"Come sit" Dave gestured Kirsten in their lounge room and she sat on the edge of their sofa.

"So you're tutoring Jimmy on Calculus?" Dave asked

"Yep" Kirsten nodded

"Yeah, don't know why he'd need it, I mean back in Phoenix it was pretty much the only subject he got an A in. His math comes to him naturally" Dave said as the front door opened and Jimmy came in

"Hey" he said

"Hi" Kirsten said "How'd soccer training go?"

"Good. Got captain" Jimmy laughed. "Come on, we'll go in my room"

"Bye Mr Cooper" Kirsten said leaving

"You two have fun" Dave called out

"Sorry I'm late, didn't know I'd get captain but you know Greg resigned and well they put me as captain" Jimmy said as they entered his room. Kirsten looked around and saw posters of surfing on his blue walls. There were a few clothes on the floor.

"Sorry" Jimmy apologized and picked up his clothes and threw them on his bed. He got out another chair and put it next to his study table "Sit" Jimmy said realizing this was going to be slightly awkward.

Kirsten nodded and sat down on the leather chair. She got her calculus textbooks out of her bag and placed them on the table. Jimmy sat down next to her getting out his books.

"So uhh where do you want to start?" Kirsten asked her pen in hand.

"Well I was just thinking of doing some formulas seeing if I get them, you know" Jimmy said

"Sure" Kirsten said opening her calculus book and getting started

About five minutes passed as they worked in silence. Kirsten decided looked at Jimmy's work to check his progress.

"Hey, you're ahead of me" Kirsten said amazed

"Wow, I am" Jimmy said smiling

"You don't need to get tutored on Calc!" Kirsten said hitting him on the arm

"Hahaha well I thought I did" Jimmy said playfully shielding his arm from her

Kirsten teasingly pouted her face at him

"Oooh I'm sorry" Jimmy laughed

Kirsten threw a scrunched up paper at him and smiled "Hey can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, it's down the hall on the right" Jimmy said

"Thanks" Kirsten got up and left his bedroom

Jimmy grabbed her notebook to check his answers with her answers. He saw a sketchpad under the Calculus textbook. His hand went to grab it to look at it but then he stopped himself. _Should I? But she might have things she might not want me to see… _His curiosity got the better of him and he grabbed the sketchpad and opened it.

The first page had a water-colour sketch of the beach. _Shit, this is really good_. He admired the artwork. He carefully flicked to the second page and it was a black and white sketch of an expensive vase._ I never knew she was this good at art…_ He turned to the third page and let out a small laugh. It was a picture gone over with fine liner of typical Newpsie girls drawn all slutty. He let out a laugh as he turned to the fourth sketch. It was a picture of her father, Caleb Nichol modified with an abnormally large head and small business suit body, surrounded by cash.

"Hey what's so funny?" Kirsten entered

Jimmy held up his sketchbook "Err, sorry had to look" he put on a lost puppy's face, like a puppy who had just gotten caught chewing up their owner's shoe.

Kirsten stood behind his chair and looked at the picture. "Oh yeah about that…"

"You drew these?" Jimmy said flicking over the page and seeing a sketch of himself still in black and white

"No… I brought them off eBay" Kirsten said sarcastically  
"How do you come up with these?" Jimmy said amazed

"Well I just draw whatever's on my mind or what is in front of me"

Jimmy turned to the second sketch of him "When did you do this?"

"In the car on the way to TJ… I was bored okay!" Kirsten playfully slapped him

Jimmy turned over to a blank page. He grabbed his pencil "How the hell do you draw? I mean I can never seem to draw"

"It's simple, you just move the pencil around" Kirsten said mockingly

"Right… of course" Jimmy mocked back

"You're holding the pencil wrong… Here, like this" Kirsten leaned over his shoulder and put her hand over his and positioned it. She guided his hand around the page.

Jimmy smiled. "Wow, I can see the head coming through now"

Kirsten laughed. Jimmy looked at her; her face was extremely close to his face. Kirsten stopped drawing; she felt Jimmy's eyes on her. She looked at him and was surprised to see how close Jimmy's face was and it was moving closer…

_**Ok… I know it was a weird way to end the chapter but you'll see what I'm doing… which is not all that interesting I assure you LOL**_

_**Please R&R**_


End file.
